


Take Him

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: It's being cooped up in one place that's driving them both mad.





	Take Him

Severus doesn't know what he hates more about himself. 

The fact that when Black had kissed him, he'd liked it. Or that he'd allowed it. 

He'd let Black believe that when the man had overpowered him, pushed him against the wall with his hands held firmly above his head in Black's grip, that Severus had been rendered incapable. Black didn't know that with one murmured spell, he could have had Black thrown across the room, that with another, he could have summoned the furniture in the living room all pile on top of him. 

Severus had always been good with defensive spells. He had to be given his years at Hogwarts; no one could harm him now. Not like Sirius Black. 

He'd pried Severus' mouth open with his tongue, all the while he'd jammed his knee in between Severus's leg. Severus had ridden it so helplessly.

They'd stood there with Severus's moan protesting while Black dominated him. 

And then, he'd walked away. 

Severus couldn't even remember what they'd been arguing about. He knew it was being locked together at Grimmauld Place with Severus safeguarding him there that was what had been getting to Black. He wanted to see his godson. He wanted the freedom to run around. He wanted to help. 

Then, one argument after another, with Severus replying to Black's sarcasm with his own equal amount of snark that'd pushed Black over the edge. 

He could have taken the man. He could have pushed back, shoved his own damn knee in between Black's legs and seen how he liked it—but he hadn't. He'd given Black the power in that moment. 

He'd wanted Black to take everything from him.


End file.
